Episode 1: The Reincarnater
The Reincarnater (Tensei Seshi Mon, 転生せし者) is the first episode in the anime adaption of World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman. It first aired on January 11th, 2015. Summary Moroha Haimura, like the other students at Akane Academy, has the memories of a past life. There, he meets two girls, a pink haired girl named Satsuki Ranjou and Shizuno Urushibara. As Moroha delves deeper into his memories, he begins to learn more about his abilities and their past and present lives begin to intertwine. Synopsis The episode opens up to what seems to be a battle between the Saviors and a large Metaphysical, resembling a Dragonid-type creature. As the reserves suffer heavy damage, Moroha remembers both Shizuno and Satsuki's past lives and shouts that he will defeat anyone who takes something dear from him. The scene then switches to six months prior to the events, beginning at the school where it's principal is giving of a speech on those who were chosen, and as to why. During the speech, Moroha falls asleep and dreams of his past life with Satsuki, in which he has completed a battle. As he and Satsuki are about to kiss, he wakes up and sees the same girl in front of him who headbutts him, causing him to fall down, tumbling a group of chairs. When he becomes fully aware that the girl in front of him is from his dream, he calls her by her old name "Sarasha", as she responds with "Flaga" in response, and instantly jumps in joy calling him "Nii-sama", but he quickly informs her that he has little memory of his past life, and that the name simply popped up in his mind. She quickly suggests to headbutt him again, but a noise quickly catches their attention and turn around to see a girl lying down on the floor, seemingly sleeping. Moroha tends her, to which she mutters out "Shu Saura", instantly kissing him, prompting Satsuki to break it up in sheer jealously and lash out on Shizuno, who then says she had the wrong person and says that she was half-asleep. With each of these remarks, Satsuki asks if she kisses anyone in these states, but Shizuno doesn't seem to be bothered by this. Satsuki complains on how she has never did such thing in her present life, and on how Shizuno stole her turn. When Moroha attempts to calm down the situation, Shizuno asks him on what he thought of her lips, but Moroha is left uncomfortable by the question, and tells her she is devaluing woman, to which she responds on him being interesting. Seen flustered and bothered, Satsuki's rants out on how Moroha doesn't even remember her and calls him names, even claiming him to be a ladies man, before running out crying. Later on in a classroom, the homeroom teacher is about to call out attendance, but Satsuki calls herself out, and introduces herself, but is met with negative remarks on as to why people should follow her, leaving herself embarrassed. Moroha ends the commotion by calling out as to how they should finish attendance before time runs out. The girl they both met in the auditorium is then fully revealed as Shizuno Urushibara, but is seen to be asleep again. As the day continues, students are seen changing in a locker room, shortly before heading to a coliseum. Moroha is once again approached by Satsuki, who quickly embraces him and asks him if they want to go on a date after school, but he tries to avoid by telling her that he plans to get a job, but she informs him that the school doesn't allow it. Arriving at the coliseum with Shizuno and other students, their instructor informs them that they will learn how to use Light Skills, and shows them how to summon their Plana, where a suit covers his body, and while the students marvel a the sight. He informs them that since they had past lives, they should be able to use it, but they all end up struggling with the exception of Satsuki and another student named Gen Isurugi. The two eventually get wrapped up in a argument, leading to a duel between the two, where she is easily defeated and taunted by the male student, calling her weak and shouting more derogatory remarks, but is stopped. Moroha places his sweater on Satsuki after Isurugi cut her outerwear, revealing most of her back and later runs away in shame. Moroha and Satsuki are later seen at what appears to be a fast food area, but still depressed about the match, Satsuki brings up her downs, and certains facts about her life and as to how she's had no friends due to moving from place to place, because of Metaphysical attacks. Adding also on her dreams of her past life, she tells Moroha that she no longer felt alone, and later discovered that she was a Savior. She then starts crying about her downs, and asks Moroha to scold her, but is interrupted by Shizuno who starts eating her french fries, with Moroha doing the same. This greatly bothers Satsuki, but Shizuno once again ignores her remarks on leaving and walks up to Moroha placing his face in her breasts again, asking him if this devalues women as well, but is unable to answer. The two girls then get in a one-sided argument, up to the point where Shizuno teases Satsuki on her "lady parts", in which Satsuki asks her not to pity her or say sorry like she meant it. Shizuno releases Moroha and tosses him to Satsuki who does the same action as Shizuno herself, groping Moroha on her breasts. After commenting that she was too bony, she runs of shouting that she no longer cares for him. Moroha thanks Shizuno on making her feel better, but she then leaves. Once again at the school, Moroha confronts Isurugi and demands that he apologize to Satsuki, but Isurugi says he will only apologize if he can hit him once, and tosses him weapons to fight. At another location, Satsuki is seen finish showering when Shizuno appears on her doorstop and informs her of the situation, and the two arrive at school to witness the fight. As Isurugi has the upper hand the majority of the fight, Shizuno tells Satsuki that Moroha is fighting for her, and that she will not let her look away. During the midst of the fight, after being pinned to the ground, Moroha regains a memory of him and Satsuki, after what she shouts out, where he is seen promising her that he would always come home to her, no matter how dangerous the battle is. When she shouts again that she will give him a kiss if he wins, he states that he remembers, which allows him to fully release his Plana and release his weapon, Saratiga, where he overwhelms Isurugi and defeats him. Due to the amount of magic used. he faints, but is caught by a crying Satsuki. In the stands, the principal Mari says Ancient Dragon, where Maya briefly explains what it is, and the episode then ends. Characters *Moroha Haimura *Satsuki Ranjou *Shizuno Urushibara Trivia *The scene where Moroha says he plans to get a part-time job differs from both the manga and anime. While both do occur at school, the contrast is where in the anime, Moroha says it to Satsuki, while heading to the coliseum to train, who informs him that the school doesn't allow it, while in the manga he says it to Shizuno who informs him that it is forbidden. Category:Episodes